


When I See You

by HolleringHawk65



Series: The Batman They Got [8]
Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholism mention, I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN ABOUT LOGAN BEFORE, Logan is probably so ooc but I tried okay, M/M, The World Jason Left centric, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:56:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: Roy meets Logan, Tim displaces his anger about Dick onto RoyAlternatively: I finally felt motivated to finish this





	When I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so the titles were all lyrics from Florence + the Machine but now it's also going to be Third Eye Blind lol (not that any one probably cares)

He’s at the bar. He hasn’t been at a bar in months and not without Jason for freaking years. He shouldn’t be here without someone there to keep him from…

His thumb has been rubbing the rim of an otherwise untouched pint for a few minutes now. He’s been staring at the amber liquid for who knows how long. He wants to think that he came here for some sort of answer, for the world to say “here’s why Jason is gone.”

“Need some company?”

Roy’s head jerked to the side. The speaker was shorter than himself, a little taller than Tim though. His beard looked like it would feel _amazing_ scratching his thighs. He shuddered at the thought but then he felt a pang in his heart because of Tim. It always, always, always, would come back to him and how dedicated he was to getting Jason back. His lost cause.

The man sat down on the barstool next to him anyway.

Neither of them said anything except that the man ordered a beer for himself. Unlike Roy, he drank it, like a normal person, though he grimaced.

“Not your usual standard?” Roy asked.

The man tipped his head. “I could ask you the same thing.”

“I’m not supposed to drink.” It was the truth in a simple sentence and after saying it, he felt the tiniest bit better. He pushed his pint over to the man with a small smile on his lips. “I’m Roy, by the way.”

“Logan.”

They didn’t talk much, just kind of sat there. Logan seemed to be watching the game that was on the shitty little tv in the corner. Roy was busying his hands by shelling peanuts and then putting them into a pile. Logan must have noticed he wasn’t eating them, so he started to.

“What’s his name, carrot-top?” Logan asked after a little while.

Roy was startled for a second before realizing that duh, he was in a gay bar. Of course, not the best one that Gotham had to offer, but he had just come to get out of The Apartment. “It’s complicated.”

“‘Complicated’ must be one hell of a guy then.”

Roy laughed as he scratched the back of his neck. “So much so that ‘complicated’ is three guys.” At Logan’s silence, he spluttered a bit. “All four of us are a group!” He sighed. “We were a group.”

Logan stood up before placing some cash on the counter. “Let’s get you home. I don’t think this place is helping you much.”

\---

Roy was kind of surprised that his furniture didn’t have dust on it. He couldn’t remember the last time he had actually been here, except that it had to have been before Jason had disappeared.

“Can I get you something to drink? I probably have water and soda in the fridge.”

“I’m good, thanks. Though if I could brush my teeth?”

“Yeah, I’ll find you a new toothbrush.” _What a weird request_.

It’s half an hour later and they’re sitting on Roy’s squeaky ass couch, watching reruns of _Hazel_. He can’t even really remember where he got the couch, except that Dick and Wally had been there and they had all just thought it was hilarious. It had been the first piece of furniture that he had bought with his own money, and it had stuck around for sentimentality. For what felt like the first time in months, he smiled as he thought about the past.

“You alright?” Logan ruffles his hair and Roy feels the smile on his face get that much bigger. He scoots closer to Logan before hesitantly putting his head on his shoulder. It’s nice and solid, not the normal definition of comfortable by any means, but neither of them move until Logan puts them into a position where he’s leaning back on the side of the couch and Roy’s resting his head on his chest.

It’s intimate, but neither of them are pressing anything. They both have tiny smiles on their faces, content with cuddling. It actually surprises Roy to a certain degree, because Logan doesn’t seem like the type to do something like this. He seems like he would just get straight to the point of meeting someone in a bar, but he seems to be in no rush of any sort.

The door suddenly burst open and Tim’s standing there, looking like some kind of haggard angel. He doesn’t notice Logan because Roy has already sat up, a look of concern on his face again.

“I think Dick is sleeping with someone else,” Tim says, clearly distraught. Roy hopes that he didn’t drive here. “I was trying to call you, I think, to make sense of it, because I saw Hank Hall of all people walking with him, and I just-”

He stops mid sentence because he finally had seen Logan, out of the corner of his eye. “What the _fuck_ Roy?” He practically screams it and shoves Roy away when he gets up, when he’s reaching for Tim.

“This isn’t what you think it is.” And Roy is trying to be calm, because Jason’s not here and that’s why Tim is acting like this. “And even if it were, we always said it was okay if we slept with other people.”

“Well I didn’t! And Jason doesn’t either, you slut! You and Dick are fucking perfect for each other, because you don’t know the first thing about being loyal!” He’s crying now, his face quickly getting as red as Roy’s hair. “You don’t care about getting Jason back.” It’s a sob that follows that, one that racks his whole body.

“Of course I do, Tim, but I can’t let that become the only thing in my life.” It had, after all, already led him to a bar. He’d probably still be there if it weren’t for Logan. “I love Jason just as much as you do. I know that we’re doing all that we can to get him back. He’s alright though, you said it yourself.” He’s not thinking about Logan as he keeps talking. “You said that he might even be happy there, being Batman for the Avengers.”

Tim slaps him. Roy wasn’t expecting it, so he just stares at him for a moment.

“He’s not here,” Tim’s voice is trembling and nasally because his crying made his nose stuffed up. “He’s not here so he can’t be that happy. And you just.” He rubs his eyes and sighs. “Just never come back to the apartment. I’m changing the locks tonight.”

Tim leaves, slamming the door behind him. Roy’s standing there, shaking. What had he done, ignoring tonight, to deserve this?

Maybe he said the words out loud because in the next second, Roy felt a warm hand tug him into a hug of sorts. He closes his eyes and sighs, burying his face in Logan’s chest.

Maybe Dick had the right idea. Maybe it was time to start to move on.

He shook his head as he started to cry. No one could really move on from the force of nature that Jason Todd is. No, he decided as he kissed Logan, meeting no resistance. He wouldn’t move on and try to forget about him, like Dick might be at that exact moment, but that didn’t mean he had to be alone and miserable.

He rationalizes with himself by remembering that all Jason ever wanted for all three of them was for them to be happy.

As Roy falls back onto his bed, he thinks that he might actually be happy, even if it were only for one night.

\---

Logan is staring up at the ceiling. The fingers of Roy’s right hand are loosely entwined with his chest hair, because Roy has been toying with it before he fell asleep.

Logan knows he should tell Roy the truth that he discovered when Tim had come; he was here and Jason was in his world.

Who knew if the two things were even linked though.

He didn’t want to get Roy’s hopes up; he didn’t even know if it would be helpful information.

Something had started to nag on him though, and, if anything, he knew that he didn’t like it. If he had come here, and if that Jason had gone to what was presumably his home universe, what was to stop it from happening with even more people?


End file.
